Hideaki Shimizu
Hideaki Shimizu is a programmer who works for Nintendo EAD, specialized in sound effects and sound programming. After working on ''Joy Mech Fight'' with Koichi Hayashida, years later he would become a full-time employee from the Nintendo 64 onwards. He has also worked on numerous ports and emulations of classic games, including the Classic NES Series. Currently he works on the Nintendo EAD Tokyo branch, where he would be one of the key developers of ''Flipnote Studio'', as well as other titles. Game Works * ''Joy Mech Fight'' (1993) - Sound Designer * ''Super Mario 64'' (1996) - Sound Programmer * ''Wave Race 64'' (1996) - Sound Programmer * ''Star Fox 64'''' (1997) ''-'' Technical Support * [[Yoshi's Story|''Yoshi's Story]] (1997) - Sound Programmer * ''1080° Snowboarding'' (1998) - Sound Engineer * ''Pocket Monsters Stadium'' (1998) - Sound Programmer * ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (1998) - Technical Support * ''Pokémon Stadium'' (1999) - Sound Programmer * ''Mario Artist: Talent Studio'' (2000) - Voice Talent * ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (2000) - Technical Support * ''Mario Artist: Communication Kit'' (2000) - Music Composer, Sound Programmer * ''Pokémon Stadium 2'' (2000) - Pokémon Stadium: Staff * ''Doubutsu no Mori'' (2001) - Famicom Emulator Sound Programmer * ''Pikmin'' (2001) - Sound Effect Programming * ''Animal Crossing'' (2001) - NES Emulator Program * ''Super Mario Sunshine'' (2002) - Support Programming * ''Balloon Fight-e'' (2002) - Main Program * ''Ice Climber-e'' (2002) - Main Program * ''Metroid Prime'' (2002) - Connectivity Programming * ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'''' (2002) - Sound Library Programming * ''Nintendo Puzzle Collection (2003) - Emulator Program * ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' (2003) - Sound Effects * ''The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition'' (2003) - Engineering * ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' (2004) - Programming * ''Classic NES Series'' (2004) - Emulator Program * ''Donkey Kong Jungle Beat'' (2004) - Player Character Programming * ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (2006) - Programming Support * ''Super Mario Galaxy'' (2007) - Player Character Programming * ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) - Supervisor (Original Games) * ''Flipnote Studio'' (2008) - Director, Application Programmer * ''Flipnote Studio 3D'' (2013) - Director, Application Programmer * ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (2014) - Supervisor (Original Games) Special Thanks * ''Star Fox: Assault'' (2005) * ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' (2010) * ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D'' (2011) * ''Super Mario 3D Land'' (2011) * ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker'' (2014) Song Credits [[Joy Mech Fight|''Joy Mech Fight]] * Title -- Composition & Arrangement * Intro -- Composition & Arrangement * Theme of Ivan -- Composition & Arrangement * Theme of Sukapon -- Composition & Arrangement * Menu -- Composition & Arrangement * Manual -- Composition & Arrangement * Start Fight -- Composition & Arrangement * Stadium Arena -- Composition & Arrangement * Win -- Composition & Arrangement * Reprogramming -- Composition & Arrangement * Lost -- Composition & Arrangement * Lost (Boss Battle) -- Composition & Arrangement * Continue -- Composition & Arrangement * Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement * Robot City -- Composition & Arrangement * Dark Alley -- Composition & Arrangement * Dachon (First Boss) -- Composition & Arrangement * Stage Clear -- Composition & Arrangement * Amusement Park -- Composition & Arrangement * Stadium Arena 2 -- Composition & Arrangement * Ancient Village -- Composition & Arrangement * Ra (Second Boss) -- Composition & Arrangement * Desert Tower -- Composition & Arrangement * Forest Preserve -- Composition & Arrangement * Sunset Beach -- Composition & Arrangement * Garborg (Third Boss) -- Composition & Arrangement * Ivan's Castle 1 -- Composition & Arrangement * Ivan's Castle 2 -- Composition & Arrangement * Ivan's Castle 3 -- Composition & Arrangement * Ivan's Castle 4 -- Composition & Arrangement * Ivan's Castle 5 -- Composition & Arrangement * Houou (Final Boss) -- Composition & Arrangement * Credits -- Composition & Arrangement * Hard Mode Cleared -- Composition & Arrangement [[Mario Artist: Communication Kit|Mario Artist: Communication Kit'']] * Title Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Main Menu -- Composition & Arrangement * Transfer & Inventory Boxes -- Composition & Arrangement * Mario Artist Content Zone -- Arrangement * Communication!! -- Composition & Arrangement * Net Studio Browser -- Composition & Arrangement * Communications Control Center -- Composition & Arrangement * Dialing up the Net -- Composition & Arrangement * Account Information -- Composition & Arrangement * Staff Credits -- Arrangement Interviews * 1101: 1080 Snowboarding * Iwata Asks: Super Mario Galaxy * Iwata Asks: Flipnote Studio Category:Nintendo people Category:Directors Category:Composers